Straying From the Light
by VanilleIsBae
Summary: Seymour and his mother are permitted to return from the ruins of Baaj Temple under set conditions. The young boy must go on a pilgrimage to defeat Sin. On his journey, he will learn an important lesson: nothing is worth losing a loved one. His mission changes him, and not in a good way. He gradually strays from the light, and welcomes the darkness. Is there any hope left for him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Fragile Dreams

Blinding sunlight filtered through the transparent white curtains, casting bright spots on the sleeping boy's small frame. He stirred, but didn't wake even as saliva dripped from his gaping mouth onto his pillow. The Summoner had fallen into a deep slumber after thoroughly studying up on spells the previous night. So far, he was able to cast beginning Black Magics, in addition to calling forth a few Aeons. He still struggled to learn simple healing tomes, though his mother attempted to teach him White Magic.

Snoring loudly, Seymour rolled onto his side as he dreamed of the future– a future that he longed for. He was an adult who could accurately cast even the most complex of spells. The people looked to him as a leader, just like his mother and father said they would. Wherever he went, a group of loyal religious folk followed him, the New Maester of Yevon. He turned from his followers to see both his parents' smiling faces. His father had retired, and his mother had helped him bring about the Calm. His parents had aged considerably, but they remained in good health. It was as if Yevon had blessed them all.

However, it would seem that his dreaming would be cut short. Lord Jyscal knocked on his son's closed door, and when he didn't get a response right away, he decided to enter the room. "It's nearly afternoon, Seymour. We were supposed to meet up with your mother and Tromell at the Thunder Plains." His father said clearly, startling the boy awake.

"It's afternoon? Oh, no! Father, why didn't you wake me sooner?" The blunette demanded, hastily sitting up. "Is mother safe? What if the Lightning Rod Towers don't hold much electricity?" The Summoner-in-training held onto his fragile dreams, no matter how faraway they were. A world without Sin wasn't impossible. If Summoners throughout the ages could put a stop to Sin's destruction then so could he.

Jumping out of bed, Seymour landed on his feet, and then looked up at his dad. His gray-blue hues widened slightly and he murmured, "Couldn't I take a break from my pilgrimage, if only for a day?" He knew stopping for a short time went against everything his parents believed in– they always told him to see something through to the end. While summoning Aeons, traveling, and the like were exciting at times, it didn't do much to entertain him. More often than not, the boy found himself bored, and wishing he could play with children his age.

"Tromell and your mother are waiting for you. They've promised to guard you in my stead."

The boy's lips formed into a pout before he whined out, "You haven't answered my questions! We will be okay, won't we? Mother hasn't had much time for herself. She's almost always aiding someone! And Tromell, well.. he's getting a little too old to protect anyone."

Jyscal sighed softly and made his way to the child's side, bending down so he was eye level with his son. "Now, Seymour. You must remember to take your pilgrimage seriously. I, too wish you had more time to rest, but you're fighting for the good of the people of Guadosalam– no, all of Spira. Your mother and I share your dream of a future filled with hope and happiness." His smile faltered briefly as he reached out a hand to gently pat Seymour on the head. _If only I hadn't have fought for your return, Seymour. You'd still be safe in the ruins of Baaj Temple._ The elder Guado thought sadly, as tears welled in his eyes. It was his fault the citizens of Spira and Maesters had made an exception, allowing his family to escape that secluded place.

Jyscal had taken it upon himself to go to Luca, and give an anti-prejudice speech among a large audience. The very words he'd spoken then haunted him to this day, **"You would keep a family separated because you cannot stand the fact that a human and a Guado love each other? What of our child? You do realize that banishing an apprentice Summoner without allowing him to complete his pilgrimage is an act of selfishness?"** Many Guado standing in the crowd cheered, and the most powerful Maester of Yevon, Mika was rendered speechless. It was later decided that Seymour would be allowed to return to the nation, but conditions were set. Jyscal wouldn't be permitted to guard his son because his people "needed" a strong leader such as him to guide them. Reluctantly, he accepted the rules. Nothing was said about his son coming home to visit him briefly though, and some rules were made to be broken.

It wasn't until he'd looked over a book in his study recently that Jyscal came to a realization: a Summoner could only call forth the Final Aeon if one of their Guardians became a Fayth. The power of doing such an act would prove fatal, ending the Summoner's life instantly, or so he'd read in a volume that documented Lady Yocun's journey. It was likely his son and his wife didn't realize what they were getting themselves into.

"Father?" The boy inquired softly. He was puzzled by his parent's odd behavior, but decided not to question it any further. "Let's go! Mother needs us both."

Jyscal shook his head as his thoughts were interrupted. "I can only escort you to her. I have a duty as a Maester to remain here in Guadosalam. Our people need me. Get ready, and we'll leave shortly." He trailed off, and stood up to his full height before exiting Seymour's room.

 _What could be bothering father? He's been acting strange lately!_ The blunette thought while he quickly made his bed. He gathered up a few of his belongings, and then hastened to find his father. Joining up with his mother and Tromell would be difficult, especially if Seymour trudged across the Thunder Plains alone. He was secretly thankful that his father would accompany him for a short time. Making his way up the stairs to his parent's room, he called out to his dad, "Father, I'm ready!"

Jyscal had just finished organizing his jewelry when his son burst into his room. "I've bought a few accessories that ward against Thunder. We're going to need them, seeing as how the storm never lets up." He handed his son a necklace that had a yellow topaz pendant in the shape of a lightning bolt.

The child eagerly received the jewelry, holding the small pendant up to the light. The beautiful lightning bolt shimmered brilliantly, earning a broad grin from Seymour.

"Come, Seymour." The middle aged Guado announced, startling his son for a second time.

The Summoner almost dropped the necklace, but quickly grabbed it before it fell to the floor. "Yes, father. I'm ready." He repeated, his face reddened from embarrassment.

Jyscal beamed back at the boy, and led the way out of Guadosalam, into the stormy plains. It would possibly take all afternoon or longer to catch up with his wife and Tromell.


	2. Chapter 2

Straying From the Light

 **A/N: I apologize if my writing gets redundant in this chapter. That.. and I seem to have a problem with writing Tromell's name correctly. Trollmell is NOT how it's spelled. I'll blame it on the trolling memes, and such that I looked up before writing. And also a thought I have about him being Trollmell in FFX. I've corrected the spelling, and I really do like his character in FFX-2, as he seems to feel remorse for what he, Seymour and the Guado did to the Ronso in FFX. Whew! Anyway, for those of you who are still with me, here's the second chapter!**

Chapter two: The Dangerous Woods of Macalania

About two days after the boy's reunion with his Guardians, Seymour successfully crossed the Thunder Plains. When he had been upset about his father's quick departure to Guadosalam, his mom and the grandfather Guado merely listened to his complaints. Neither of them scolded him for whining, as his dad had done when the blunette nearly burst into tears before he left. Although he was closer to his mother, it still pained him a great deal when he was separated from his father.

 _I've got to become stronger. Maybe once I defeat Sin, mother and father will be together. We'll be a family again!_ The Summoner's gray-blue hues lit up at the thought. His small hands held the lightning shaped pendant tightly for a moment, and his eyes slowly squeezed shut. Maybe, if he wished hard enough, Jyscal would be at his side soon.

The White Mage watched her son with worry in her eyes. She gently nudged the fellow guardian and mumbled, "Go check on him. I'll return with some medicine."

The old man raised both his eyebrows in surprise. "Are you sure, Milady? There are many fiends up ahead. It could be dangerous to wander off alone."

The raven haired beauty nodded and responded, "I don't exactly have a choice. We're low on potions and remedies anyway, and I haven't the strength to constantly heal everyone. Please look after Seymour. I won't be gone long." Before the old man could protest further, she hurried through a path in the woods in search of a merchant.

Sighing heavily, Tromell turned his attention back to Seymour. In an instant, he was at the child's side, carefully putting a hand to his forehead to check his temperature. "Lord Seymour, are you unwell? You don't seem to have a fever." Nothing appeared to be wrong, but looks could easily be deceiving.

When he heard the senior Guado speak, and a hand was pressed to his forehead, a heavy sigh escaped him. "I'm okay. Don't fret, Tromell. Or you may send yourself to the Farplane early." The boy hadn't intended on saying anything thoughtless, really. Yet, those harsh words fell past his lips before he could think to hold his tongue. The blunette's eyelids parted, and he stared at the other in shock. "I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't mean to say something so awful." He stammered before biting down on his lower lip. If he could take back what he'd said, he would. Maybe he wasn't very close to the elder man, but it stung to see sadness on his Guardian's face all the same.

A long, awkward silence followed their short chatter. Tromell cleared his throat, and abruptly retracted his large hand. He then pointed to a path that led to an unknown location. "We'll discuss that later. For now, we should follow your mother. She went to find supplies."

Without another word, both Guardian and Summoner made their way through the forest with ease. Whenever any fiends intercepted their path, the old man protected the child to the best of his ability. This quickly tired him out to the point that he'd almost fainted. He really wasn't in any condition to press on, but somehow he'd managed to pull himself to his feet and keep going.

All was quiet for a short while, until a Xiphos crawled into the clearing. The hideous Creature charged at Seymour and Tromell, its unsightly blade legs raised as it tried to attack.

The gray haired male ran up and grabbed the fiend, the blunt edges of the blades narrowly missing him as he recklessly held the monster in place.

Hissing loudly, the Xiphos' venomous fangs bit into one of the Guardian's arms as it tried to break free.

Tromell winced in pain, but held his ground. He would keep the blue haired kid from harm even if it cost him his life. He wasn't particularly close to Seymour. The boy seemed coddled and spoiled at best, but he was Jyscal's son, and the fellow Guado held the Maester in high regard. He was given the task to keep the boy safe, and he took that very seriously.

Within the blink of an eye, the Xiphos escaped the elder's weak hold. Hissing again, it turned and lunged at Seymour.

The blunette evaded the attack, and shut his eyes to concentrate. _Ifrit, please help me!_ He thought desperately, completely focused on calling the Fire-Breathing Beast. Not even a few moments later, said Aeon appeared before him. "Help me..." He uttered listlessly, directing the Beast to attack.

Ifrit roared out before grabbing a chunk of earth. The Aeon then surrounded the boulder in a veil of fire, and punched it much like how a Blitzball goalie would spike the ball back to their teammate when the opposing team tried to score. The blazing chunk of earth hit the fiend head-on, putting an end to its terror. The Xipho's body erupted into Pyreflies as the spirit of the unsent had finally been put to rest.

Seymour quickly dismissed Ifrit, and hurried to his Guardian's side. Unless his mother returned now, he had a feeling Tromell wouldn't make it. "Hang in there!" He urged the gray haired man as he gripped his staff again. What he was about to do would render him drained and unable to summon. Hastily, he glanced around the woods to check if any stray fiends were in the area. When he found none, the boy let out a sigh of relief. "I can help you. Just stay still."

"Lord Seymour!" The elder protested before he hacked up blood. He willed himself to stop coughing, and forced a smile.

The child could tell his Guardian was fighting to stay conscious, so he took it upon himself to learn White Magic right this moment. If he could just cast a Cure spell correctly once, the grandfather Guado would be so much better off. "Stay still." He said again, firmly this time. He raised his wooden staff and pointed it at the sickly, weakened male. He concentrated his energy while clearing his mind of horrid thoughts. He wouldn't lose Tromell. Not like this. While he didn't have the Cure Tome with him, the child remembered most of the book from many failed attempts at casting it. His mother had told him to let the Holy Magic guide him, but he never grasped what that meant until now. At this point in time, he finally understood. A bright light flashed before the Summoner's gray-blue hues, temporarily blinding him. He had no clue if the spell worked, but he was left with a good feeling after casting the White Magic.

The light faded, and Tromell was revealed. He was no longer lying on the ground, holding his side and groaning as he'd done earlier. The man took the last antidote he'd had stashed away, and quickly downed the foul-tasting blue liquid. He then pocketed the empty vial before he turned to the blunette, and offered a grateful smile. "Thank you, Seymour."

The boy beamed back at the other, and nodded. "It was nothing." He tried not to show how tired he had become from Summoning, and learning a new spell. He didn't want to make the grandfather Guado feel bad. He turned from him, just in time to see his mom coming down the path to meet him. "Mother!" He called cheerily. With renewed strength, he sprinted towards her. Once he was at her side, he threw his arms around her and clung. "I.. finally learned how to Cure."

Smiling, the raven haired woman briefly returned her son's embrace. "I'm proud of you." She murmured. She'd only wished she could have witnessed her son's first Holy Magic spell, but medicine was indeed important. It would be dangerous and foolhardy to cross these woods without the essentials, after all.

"Welcome back, Milady." The old man greeted, grinning broadly. His impressions of Seymour were way off. He was finding out now that said child was as gentle and kind as his parents.

"Tromell." The fellow Guardian replied back, bowing before the elder. "Well, shall we head out? I've stocked up on some potions and remedies, and the merchant I met told me there's a Travel Agency not too far away."

"We'd best be off now, then. You two need rest, as do I." The elder responded softly. He wouldn't mind sleeping at the Agency's small Inn, even though it was run by Al Bhed. While some of his people despised the Al Bhed, Tromell didn't share their hatred for the other race. Why should he, when the Guado were also a minority?

Seymour nodded quickly, and gently pat Tromell's arm. "Okay, grandfather!" Retracting his hand from the male, he then faced his parent. "Lead the way, mother!" He was feeling oddly lucky. It was as if something good could happen at any given moment. Perhaps it was due to joining up with his mother again, or learning Cure? In any case, he was happy they were all together again. The thought of being without his father didn't even cross his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Straying From the Light**

Chapter Three: The Joy of Ignorance

Nearly a week ago, the young Summoner-in-training and his two Guardians were welcomed by religious leaders in Bevelle. There, he hastened to the Chamber of The Fayth where he prayed to a Guardian Aeon's spirit for a long while. A boy who looked to be not much younger than Seymour appeared before him, and bestowed upon the blunette the power to call forth his Aeon, Bahamut. The child was always left feeling drained after a Fayth's Spirit passed through his frail body. It was as if all his power was slowly stripped away from him, in turn making him need to rest up for a while afterwards.

Now, days later the cryptic message he'd received from the other still sent a chill through his spine. Bahamut's Essence wasted no time speaking a puzzling truth, his voice hollow, _**"It will soon be over. Are you prepared?"**_ Those words held some hidden meaning, and Seymour had yet to figure out what that was. He had known that Sin was an eternal being, though he had no idea how the Creature could be resurrected. Having been in Baaj Temple, continents apart from others, he hadn't finished his Apprentice Summoner's studies in Guadosalam, so the true ritual that followed the Final Summoning remained a mystery to him.

How could an Aeon determine what was to come? He never had too much trouble on his journey, after all. Of course, there were always those "what if" questions that Seymour chose to ignore. What if everything was a lie, his pilgrimage not at all as pleasant as it seemed to be? More importantly, what if he couldn't put a stop to Sin forever? Would everything he did truly help the citizens of Spira? Exhaling heavily, the boy shook his head. _I'm not getting anywhere fretting over this. Surely, the answers will come to me when I least expect them._ With that thought in mind, he forced himself to smile brightly as he gathered his belongings before heading out of the Inn.

His mother turned around once the Inn's owner closed the doors and her son emerged looking cheery as ever. Her gray-blue orbs scanned the boy's face for a long time. She couldn't detect his uneasiness since he'd hidden it so well for once. "We must go, Seymour. We've had more than enough time to rest." Motioning for said child to follow her, the raven haired beauty led the way out of Bevelle, eventually meeting up with Tromell on the outskirts of town.

Soon, they'd made their way to the Calm Lands, the very location where High Summoners of ages past fought Sin. But the land was far from calm, as the name suggested. Many predatory fiends laid in wait, ready to strike the child and his comrades down. It wasn't until he and his party crossed through the middle of the seemingly endless grassy terrain that things were truly serene. The quiet of the afternoon remained, and neither Guardian nor their Summoner disturbed the peace.

A content sigh fell past Seymour's agape mouth as he stared past the plains and into the distance, and basked in the warm sunlight. A light breeze kissed his face and messed up his pastel blue tresses. "It feels good." He murmured, his faint voice finally breaking the silence. His mom and the wise old Guado merely looked at each other before they nodded in agreement.

The boy's lips curved upward in a genuinely happy grin, and he ambled over to the others. Bahamut's Fayth's words were quickly pushed to the back of his mind. He found joy in his ignorance, and was sure that he'd be prepared for whatever was about to end. It wasn't necessarily bad when something passed either. Certain endings signified the beginning of something more too.

Just then, a little girl with lilac tresses crashed into the boy, knocking him flat on his back. "Ow! Are oui hurt?" The child inquired, her Al Bhed accent thick. She removed her goggles and stared back at the Guado boy in awe before rising to her feet. "You're the Summoner from Guadosalam, aren't you?" Without wasting another moment, the girl offered Seymour her hand.

The blunette looked to his mother and Tromell, as if to say "what do I do now?"

His parent smiled warmly as did his guardian, showing him not to be afraid. "I saw a movie sphere of Al Bhed once." He chirped, gingerly reaching out to grasp the other child's hand. "It was brilliant! Someday, I want to learn how to dismantle Machina too!"

The stranger helped pull her new acquaintance up and giggled. "I'm Renée. Who are you?"

Seymour blushed shyly and fidgeted before answering, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Renée. My name is Seymour." He couldn't help but get lost in the girl's bright green eyes—which had the most peculiar, yet beautiful swirls in them.

"When I get older, I'm gonna play Blitzball!" The girl chirped up excitedly. "But today, I think we should play tag! What do you say?" She gently nudged her new friend with her elbow. "Please? I promise I'll go easy on you…" With a wink, Renée walked further away from him. "You're it, okay? That means you have to try to catch me. I bet you can't!"

Tromell sighed and looked to Seymour's mother. "We should let the boy have some fun. I haven't seen him smile like that in ages."

The White Mage nodded in agreement. "Let's just keep an eye on them. I don't know where Renée's parents are, but I doubt they would be happy if they knew she was wandering off alone. "

Playing tag with his new acquaintance was strange, but fun at the same time. _I can't remember the last time I've chased a girl. Oh, wait!I haven't done anything like this before!_ The Summoner-in-training thought, giggling as he finally tagged the lilac haired child. A few more tags and sprints later, and the children had tuckered themselves out. The Guado and the Al Bhed both lay down in the grass next to each other as the sun began to set. "I had fun. Thank you, Renée."

"It's not a problem." The kid murmured out, reaching over to hug the boy. She felt much mellower while in the presence of the Summoner- mellow, and safe. "We should definitely do that again sometime!"

All too soon, though it was time to get to the Travel Agency Inn. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Seymour asked, slowly walking towards his Guardians.

"You bet! My uncle Rin owns the Agencies. I don't have to pay any Gil since I'm family. I get a whole room to myself, but… I'm afraid of the dark." The girl whispered sadly, tears forming in her eyes. She quickly put on her goggles to try and hide the fact that she was crying.

Seymour's mother slowly made her way back to Renée. "Don't worry. I have an extra night light you can borrow." Her son was also scared of darkness—probably due to an incident that happened when he was a newborn. His babysitter had left him crying, in the dark and without a blanket to keep warm. It was safe enough to say that babysitter had been fired for neglecting the child the very next day.

"Well, thank you." Renée whispered, gratefully taking the night light from her friend's parent. "I broke my last night light. See, I was trying to tweak it, but it broke." She wasn't like all the other Al Bhed who could dismantle objects, and put them back together again. "Tomorrow, I'll definitely whoop your pants when we play tag!" She wiped away the last of her tears and smiled. 

Seymour nodded, "I wouldn't bet on it."


End file.
